i wont say im in love
by Sparky-kun
Summary: I CANT BE IN LOVE, HES THE ENEMY AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

HIHI im sparky and this is my first fic and i hope you guys like it

**DISCLAIMER:** I DONT NOT ON THIS SHOW NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY T-T

One night amu was laying on her bed think about ikuto and she doesn't know why. She was so confused and she wanted a answer so she ask her charas.

"Hey guys do you know what it means when" she stared blushing slightly because she didn't know what they would think. "when you think of someone a lot' she finished.

Her charas were surprised at what she had asked them. "who" they asked at the same time.

"well…um……ikuto" she said blushing madly. She was kind of scard of what they were going to say about this but to her surprise.

All three charas sighed and look at amu and said "your in love with him". amu was shock at what they said that she couldn't say and thing for a while but soon she found her voice.

"WHAT I CANT BE IN LOVE WITH HIM HES THE ENEMY" she shouted and her charas sigh because it was true she was in love because mikis in love with yoru and he like her so ikuto like amu but she just to stubborn to see it.

"Amu your in love just say it" miki tried to tell her but amu wont listen she just shook her head back and forth saying no over and over again.

"I cant I cant be in love with him I just cant I mean I thought I was in love with tadase not ikuto" she want on and on and wouldn't stop.

"YOUR IN LOVE WITH IKUTO JUST SAY IT" miki shouted but amu didn't listen she just looked at her and then stared to sing because it always helped her with her problem.

If there's a prize for rotten judgement

I guess I've already

won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history -- been there done that

Amu started to sing what came to mind.

Who'd ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of

All three chara sung getting into amus song and sing with her

(Shoop Shoop) -miki ran and sue sung

No chance, No way

I won't say it, no, no -amu sang

You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh (the three charas sing)

It's too cliche

I won't say i'm in love

Amu sung her heart out

I thought my heart had learned it's lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming, "Get a grip, girl!

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out"

Oh

Amu sang dancing to it sightly

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, were not buying

Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad

The cahras sang dance and shaking their heads at her.

No chance, no way,

I won't say it, no, no -amu sang

Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love -charas sang

(your in love your in love)

You're doin' flips, read our lips:

you're in love -charas sang

You're way off base, I won't say it

Get off my case, I won't say Im in love

I wont say it no, no, I wont say it

Amu sang looking at her charas and they looked at her

real soft and smooth

At least out loud, I won't say i'm in love

Amu sang as she laid on her bed and her chara sighed in relif at the last this she said.

"so you do love ikuto" miki said in a I-told-you-so voice

"I guess I do but im not going to tell anyone but you guys ok" she said and they noded and she heard and cheer of oks but what she didn't know was that there were three people, that were listening to the whole thing.

**SO FIRST CHAP IS FIN SO PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET A CUPPIE CAKES!!**


	2. Chapter 2

On the other side of her door stood tadase about to knock on amus door when he heard her shout im not in love with him. So he listened to amu shouts and hear the last part of not being in love with ikuto with that he got jelous that she was talking about him.

"Amu can I come in" tadase ask but got no answer. So he knock but all he could her was her tell her charas that shes not in love.

"Hey are you amus boyfriend" said a little girl

"no….why…..would you….say that" tadase said to ami blushing

"I was just making sure amu not cheating" she said cutely but made tadase confused at what she said

"what do you mean" tadase said but than it hit him "dose amu-chan have a boyfriend" he asked

" ya she in love with Mr. Cat" ami said "I cant wait til the get married so he can be my big brother" she said jumping up and down smiling just than they heard amu and her charas start to sing and was shocked how great she sounded.

"is that my big sis singing" ami asked shocked because she has never her, her big sis sing and it was amazing better than utau and she was ami role model.

"she amazing" tadase said out loud forget aobut what ami said about amu and ikuto and he and ami listen to amu sing all the way to the end and they wanted to run in a say how amazing she is but didn't

"what should we do knock or just go in" ami said to tadase who just stood there shock but than knock on the door.

--

On amu balcony was ikuto about to tease amu like always and was about to knock when her heard amu yell 'im not in love with ikuto' and he stoped when he heard that there was a pain in his chest at those words. He was about to leave with yoru right behind him when he heard amu start to sing and stop, turned around and listen to the song along with yoru as he listened to her sing and watch her dance a little to her song the only thing that went though his mind was 'wow shes amazing'.

"she good nya" said yoru listening to amu sing and her charas but mainly mikis voice and to him she sounded amazing along with amu.

"shes wonderful" ikuto said without knowing and yoru heard it and smiled because ikutos stubborn too and he says hes not in love with amu, he just likes to tease her when her song came to an end they heard her say that 'I guess I do but im not going to tell anyone but you guys ok' and heard the ok and was going to knock and walk in to her room but heard a knock on her bedroom door and heard her say coming and watched her open the door to see the kiddy king and her little sister walk in.

--

'comeing' was heard from in amus room and than the door was opened and tadase smiled at amu as she let him and her little sis in her room.

"hey tadase. What brings you here" amu said a little shock to see him there she looked from him to her sister to see she had a huge grin on her face like she seen something amazing and wanted to tell her and tadase that was blush that confused her to no end.

"well…um…I wanted to tell you…..that the guardians meeting tomorrow at the icecream shop at 2pm" he said and wait for amu answer

"sure ill come" she said than add "if its ok for ami to come too" because ami looked at her with stars in her eyes when she heard icecream shop and started laughing.

"sure she can come with" tadase said and looked at ami and saw the stars and laugh a little at her.

Ami shook her head trying to get the star out of her eyes "hey sis you didn't tell me you can sing so good" ami said with new stars in her eyes.

"what are you talking about I cant sing" amu said waving her arms in the air like a mad man "wait when did you hear me sing" amu asked confused because she never sing in front of people.

"before we knock on the door you were singing and it was amazing your better than utau". aim said stiil with stars in her eyes.

"ya amu you were amazing" tadase said to amu who was shock out of her mind that they heard her sing but was hopeing that tadade didn't hear her say she was in love with ikuto.

"well thanks but im tired so ill see you tomorrow tadase and you in the mornig ami good night" amu said pushing them out of her room.

"that was weird" ami said as she lead tadase to the door and saying good night and went to bed.

--

Back in amus room

"I can believe they heard me singing" amu said to herself and just when she and her charas were going to go the sleep there was a knock at her balcony door.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry it took me so long to update i got writers block but here two chap for you**

Their was a knock at her balcony door and the only person who would is ikuto and there he stood on her balcony, so she slowly walked to the door and opened it while doing so she let yoru in and walked out on her balcony to see ikuto sitting on the ledge.

"What do you want" amu asks a little confused because he just smirked at her a patted the ledge for her to sit down next to him.

"Come sit down next to me amu" ikuto said as she slowly walked over to him and sat down, "so what was the called that you were singing" ikuto asked with a smirk on his face.

" WHAT YOU HEARD ME SINGING" amu yell blushing because he heard her singing, all she she got was a nod and a small 'ya' and the only thing going through her head was please let this be all a dream.

"You were amazing nya" yoru said as he and miki came out side to listen to amu and ikuto talk

"T…tha…thanks yoru" amu said walking to her room and said good night because all this was just so tiring for her.

"Wait" ikuto said once amu and miki got into her room and was about to shut the door "would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow or something" ikuto said

I don't know One: you're my enemy Two: you just like to tease me Three: I'm going out with my friends tomorrow" amu said to ikuto without turning around

"so we are enemies doesn't mean we cant go out as friends, yes I love to tease you, and ill pick you up after your done with your friends" ikuto said hoping she'll say yes

"I don't know" amu said which made ikuto a little sad, amu looked at miki as she nodded her head as a sign to say yes "but I guess it wouldn't hurt to go out on a friendly date with you" amu finished.

Ikuto smirked at the answer he just gout "so ill she you tomorrow" he asked to make sure which got him a nod and a good night ikuto before he left and amu went to bed.

The next day

Amu woke up to her sister jumping on her "get up amu it's almost time to get ice-cream" ami yelled a little to loud for amus liking

"ok ok im up just get out of my room" amu said and ami got up and ran out of amus room and down the stairs saying 'ill be waiting so hurry up' and amu got up to get ready.

Amu picked out a long sleeve blood red shirt that hung off her shoulders a bit and a semi-short black shirt with a chain belt hanging off slightly, her hair was down and had black ribbons in it that ikuto gave her for her birthday last year . She looked at herself up and down in her full view mirror.

"so how do I look" amu asked he charas as they stared at her in shook, she look amazing she has never wore anything like it before.

"amazing" they said together which made amu blush at the answer same thing happened when she told her parents she was going to meet up with her friends. As they walk ami was teasing amu about her outfit saying something about looking good for her boyfriend. Soon thee ice-cream shop cam into view and so were her friends.

"hey guys" amu said and ami just smiled and when they looked at amu the same thing went through their heads 'wow she looks amazing'.

**hope you liked it and please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**heres the next chap hope you like it**

'Wow she looks amazing' was what they thought.

"Wow amu, what's got you all dresses up and looking hot" yaya asked liking what amu is wearing .

Aum blushed at what yaya said "im not that dressed up am I" amu asked looking at herself yet again.

"ya your looking hot just for going to an icecream shop" yaya said a little to loud and some people around them looked to see what was going on.

Amu blushed a lot when she look at everyone staring at her "im not, so can we just get some icecream now please" amu asked

"Ya" kukai said just getting out of a trance along with tadase and nadeshiko and they walked into the icecream shop, they all got something then sat down and just talked about whatever.

About 20 minutes later tadase had to ask amu "why are you so dressed up amu" he finished and amu started blushing.

"well" amu stared but couldn't finish because ami started to giggle and everyone look at her and made ami start laughing but stopped and told them why.

"shes going on a date after this" ami sadi with a giggle and everyone looked at amu for an answer.

"ami its not a date im just hanging out with an old friend and how do you know" amu was confused because she didn't tell anyone.

"I heard you talking to your charas and how are you guy old friends when I just meet him awhile ago" ami was confused now and so was everyone else.

"well…we…were childhood friends before you were born" amu expaind and ami just nodded her head signing she under stood.

Yes aum and ikuto were childhood friends when amu was 3 or 4 and itkuto was 5 or 6 years old. Their moms used to work together so amu and itkutoplayed together all the time. Amu loved ikuto because he was always there to protected her and help her through everything. When ikuto had to move away they were both sad because they thought they would never see each other again but they were wrong.

"so"nadeshiko stared "whos this childhood friend of yours amu" handshake finished and got tadase and kukais attention.

"um..I cant say I don't think he want you guys to know him yet" amu finished looking at every thing but her friends that were really confused.

"why wouldn't he want us to know about him" tadase asked really confused.

"well he dosent really like anyone knowing him, I know its weird but its just how he is" amu try to covince them and herself.

"um….ok" kukai sadi and they just let it go for now, so they finished their icecream and went shopping and just walk around enjoying the nice day. Amu watched as ami played with al the charas until she saw ikuto in all his cat glory looking at her 'you done yet' he mouth to herand she just nodded.

"hey ami its time to get home" amu shouted and ami smiled and ran to aum and her three charas followed ami and ami had a smirk on her face.

"why is your boyfriend coming to pick you up yet" ami said and made amu blush a new kind of rea and ami started to laugh.

"HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND AMI HES JUST A FRIEND" amu shouted and all her friends and people that were at the park looked at her like she was crazy.

"what ever you say sis" ami said and started to walk back to their house.

"see ya guys later" amu said smiling and she got a 'bye, see ya, later, and a see you soon' from her friends and when she look if ikuto was still there but he already left.

"come on sis your boyfriends not going to wait forever" ami yelled running after she heard 'HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND' amu yelled

**ya this chap is fin so please review ill like to hear what you have to say**


	5. Chapter 5

**_i am soooooooooooo sorry but i dont know what im going to do i dont know what to writ so heres the plan if you guys give me some ideas about what should happen in the story like where should ikuto take her and what they should do you can even give me the ending or what ever. i dont know what to write so i want you guys to mainly tell me what you want, and no matter how stupid the idea is i just want to know what you want in this story._**

**_so the faster the ideas come the faster ill write the next chapters and the faster the next update will be so think for me please_**

**_oh and like i said before im sooooooooooooooooooo sorry_**


End file.
